1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for executing commands in an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for executing commands based on sensing areas being touched in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, hand-held electronic devices are becoming more and more powerful, and their configurations are increasingly becoming more compact. In order to make data input easy for users, most hand-held electronic devices are provided with small keypads for users to enter numbers and/or characters into the devices or to launch desired applications therein. In addition, some mobile phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs) are provided with touch panels, instead of keypads, on which users can use a stylus to input numbers, characters or symbols. Moreover, most laptop computers are provided with touch pads, on which users can drag their fingers thereon, for replacing the use of a mouse. Besides, some of the laptop computers provide functions of using the touch pads to launch applications therein. More specifically, users can draw some specific symbols or patterns on the touch pads such that corresponding commands/applications can be executed on the computers.
No matter how the numbers, characters, symbols or patterns are entered into the devices with the touch panels or touch pads described above, all of the traces that a stylus or finger draws on the touch panels or touch pads are detected by a touch sensor thereof and then recognized to identify what information is input according to the traces.
However, different users always draw different traces on the touch panels or touch pads for the same pattern and even the same user does not always draw the same trace for the same pattern at different time. Therefore, the devices can not always exactly recognize what information is input. This will cause the devices not to exactly launch a desired application.
Furthermore, when the user intends to draws a specific character or pattern for launching a desired application, the user generally fails to intuitively associate the character or pattern with a corresponding application. More specifically, users have to painstakingly memorize the relation between the character/pattern and a corresponding application or constantly use it so that they can promptly and exactly launch the desired application by handwriting. For example, when a user intends to draw a triangle pattern “Δ” in order to launch an email application, the user usually fails to intuitively associate the triangle pattern with the email application. It is necessary to painstakingly memorize the relation between them. In addition, when one tells other users that the email application can be launched by drawing a triangle pattern on a touch panel or a touch pad, these users may not exactly launch it while drawing an irregular triangle pattern. In the absence of an intuitive relation to associate a pattern with an application, it is difficult to learn how to exactly launch an application by handwriting.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a method for executing commands in electronic device to solve the above-mentioned problems.